who's next?
by tanuki03
Summary: Pria itu tetap menulis sesuatu.../ Permainan baru saja dimulai/ Warning typo(s). Happy reading :)/ Mohon review, Minna :3
1. Chapter 1

_Seorang pria tampak tengah fokus menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas dan tampak banyak kertas-kertas lain yang menempel di dinding dengan tidak beraturan. Ia tampak tak terganggu dengan penerangan yang sangat minim maupun kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai._

_Kertas-kertas di dinding menunjukan huruf-huruf dan angka-angka yang tidak dimengerti. Seketika orang itu bangun dan tersenyum misterius. Dia menempelkan selembar kertas di salah satu sisi dinding lalu berjalan keluar seolah tidak ada yang terjadi._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_KUROKO NO BASUKE_**

**_BY TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_RATED : T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HAPPY READING :)_**

* * *

Aomine tengah bersama Kuroko di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Pemuda dengan kulit _tan_ itu bersenda gurau dengan sang surai _baby blue_,seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang lewat dan tengah memerhatikan mereka, sampai seseorang datang dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian disini?" Sapa Kagami sambil tersenyum, memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Aomine membalas tersenyum, "Tak bisa melihat?"

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab, bersenda gurau layaknya saudara. Kagami adalah seorang lelaki dengan senyum yang menawan, dengan mata berwarna merah cerah dan karenanya, ia banyak dikejar-kejar oleh wanita yang jatuh hati padanya.

Aomine adalah seorang lelaki dengan sifat yang sangat baik, setia dan juga sangat tampan. Baginya, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Kuroko sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di bar dekat sini?" Tanya Kagami menghentikan lamunannya.

Melihat Aomine dan Kuroko mengangguk setuju, mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju bar itu. Kagami berjalan sambil melamun dan terdiam hingga ia melihat nama dari kafe tersebut. _Pit Bar_, pikirnya.

Aomine mengenggam erat tangan Kuroko, "Tampaknya bar ini bagus! Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsu?"

"Bagus, kita akan menjalani malam yang sangat menyenangkan. Benar kan, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, aku pikir itu bagus," Bagaimana bisa tidak?

Mereka menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan gembira dan dipenuhi oleh canda tawa. Namun, Kagami tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia lebih pendiam dan tak banyak tertawa. _Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah_, pikir Aomine. Melihat raut di wajah Kagami, ia yakin apapun masalahnya pasti itu sulit. Karena tak biasanya Kagami tak tersenyum.

Lamunan Aomine terhenti ketika ponsel Kagami berbunyi, menandakan sang surai merah tersebut mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

"Itu dari siapa, Kagami-kun?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Biasa. Aku pulang dulu, ya! Mendadak, nih," Pamit Kagami sambil memakai jaketnya. Sebelum pergi, ia menepuk pundak kedua temannya, "Hati-hati, ya. Kalian jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Ia tersenyum dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aomine dan Kuroko sempat bingung oleh perilaku temannya itu, namun mereka memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai bersenang-senang lagi.

Tak terasa sudah hampir jam dua belas malam dan mereka masih bersenang-senang di bar itu. Kuroko terkejut saat ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

_Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian dari kegelapan. jangan harap bisa bebas dariku._

_-X_

Ia terkejut membaca pesan itu, dan segera menunjukannya pada Aomine. Aomine mengerutkan keningnya saat memikirkan siapa yang mengirim pesan teror kepada pacarnya tersebut.

Esoknya, Kagami menemukan Aomine dan Kuroko sedang mengobrol di kantin pada saat istirahat makan siang. Ia berhenti sejenak saat melihat mereka, tetapi ia tetap menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Kawan?" Tanya Kagami seraya tersenyum lagi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Aomine.

Aomine menoleh memandang Kagami dan menunduk, "Tak apa, kami hanya kelelahan karena kemarin malam. Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan malammu?"

"Tak buruk. Kedua orang tuaku mulai menjodohkanku dengan gadis yang tak kukenal. Tapi itu tak buruk," Ucap Kagami sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Itu bagus untukmu. Kau kan selama ini tak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis. Malah kau tampak tak peduli dengan mereka," Canda Kuroko mencubit pelan lengan Kagami.

Kagami mulai tertawa, dan itulah sisi dirinya yang disukai dari para gadis. Ia sangat ceria dan selalu tersenyum, meskipun tampak hanya bersenang-senang tetapi ia sangat pintar dan disukai banyak guru. Ia memilih menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan bebas.

Tawa Kagami terhenti seketika, "Tapi kau tahu kalau aku sangat peduli padamu, Kuroko. Hingga aku takut kalau Aomine sampai cemburu,"

"Kau tau sendiri Aomine-kun tak pernah cemburu padamu, Kagami-kun," Tawa Kuroko.

"Kau sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, Kagami. Tak mungkin aku cemburu padamu," timpal Aomine sambil bangkit dari duduknya "Lebih baik kita pergi ke kelas sekarang sebelum terlambat,"

Mereka pun berpisah dan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Waktu dua jam terkesan sangat lama bagi mereka, hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Kagami mendekati Kuroko dan Aomine di dekat sebuah pohon tua sambil berlari dan terlihat sangat panik. Aomine yang memerhatikannya pun terlihat heran. Karena lagi-lagi itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Kagami.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan teror!" Serunya ketika akhirnya sampai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Teror?" tanya Aomine dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Ya. Lihatlah ini!" Ujar Kagami dan menunjukan pada mereka pesan yang membuatnya begitu panik.

_Kau pikir mereka tak akan sadar apa yang kau tutup-tutupi? Get a life, loser._

_-X_

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Kagami?" tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya, salah satu ciri khasnya ketika kebingungan.

Kagami menggerutu, "Kan kalau aku tahu juga, aku tak akan panik seperti ini,"

"Kagami-kun, aku juga mendapatkan pesan teror seperti ini dengan inisial dari pengirim yang sama," Kuroko mulai panik dan menunjukan pada Kagami pesan singkat yang diterimanya kemarin malam.

"Ayolah, mungkin itu hanya orang iseng atau mungkin itu fans rahasia kalian berdua. Ayo, kita pulang! Aku ingin tidur," Ucap Aomine asal-asalan dan berjalan duluan.

Kagami dan Kuroko hanya bisa saling menatap dan menghela napas panjang. Lalu mengikuti Aomine untuk pulang ke rumah.

Aomine kembali merangkul Kuroko dan mulai tertawa bersama. Kagami pun menggoda mereka berdua dan ikut tertawa bersama. Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di komplek rumah mereka.

Rumah Aomine-lah yang paling dekat dengan portal masuk, lalu disusul Kagami dan yang terakhir Kuroko. Komplek itu terlihat sangat tertata dan rapi dengan hanya ada beberapa rumah di dalamnya, membuat siapa pun yang tinggal di komplek itu betah dan enggan untuk beranjak pergi.

* * *

Aomine tengah tertidur saat ia tiba tiba terbangun karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merutuk dalam hati ketika hendak mengambil ponsel biru tua miliknya tersebut.

_Oh, lihat! Inilah Si _Mr. Positive-Thinking_! Apa kau bisa memberikanku formulir untuk menjadi fans-mu juga?_

_-X_

"Apa maksudnya ini? Orang bodoh macam apa lagi sekarang?" Ujarnya kesal sambil menghembuskan nafas. Ia tak mengerti lagi mengapa ada orang yang begitu iseng melakukan ini semua.

Keesokannya, mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di suatu restoran. Setelah memesan pesanan masing masing, mereka mulai berbincang seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi mereka dikagetkan dengan pesan masuk.

Mereka bertiga membuka ponselnya masing-masing. Tak diduga ternyata mereka mendapat isi pesan yang sama.

_Lihat, berapa lama lagi kalian akan merasa aman? Nikmatilah waktu kalian selagi bisa._

_-X_

Mereka terlihat bingung dengan isi pesan kali ini. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendapat petunjuk siapa pengirim pesan tersebut dan apa motif Si Pengirim mengirimkan pesan aneh itu.

Namun sekali lagi, mereka memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan pesan ini tepat ketika pesanan mereka datang. Mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka dengan cepat dan kembali memesan hidangan penutup.

Hujan mulai turun saat mereka hendak pulang, namun Kuroko tidak ikut bersama mereka karena ia hendak pergi bersama salah seorang teman dekatnya.

Kagami pun memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Aomine untuk menyapa orang tua Aomine yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia kecil. Saat mereka hendak berbelok di ujung jalan, langkah mereka terhenti sewaktu mendengar jeritan seseorang.

Mereka segera berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan Kuroko dengan muka pucat pasi dan menangis. Aomine dan Kagami berlari ke arahnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Kuroko menunjuk satu gang kecil yang sepi tepat di depannya. Saat Aomine dan Kagami mengikuti arah dari tangan Kuroko, mereka menemukan sesosok mayat dengan kondisi yang sudah mengenaskan.

Kuroko masih terguncang dan Aomine berusaha menenangkannya. Kagami pun mencoba menghubungi polisi untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Polisi datang setengah jam kemudian bersama mobil ambulan. Para polisi berusaha menanyakan beberapa hal pada Kuroko, namun tampaknya tak berhasil karena Kuroko hanya terdiam dan terlihat seperti melihat ke arah lain.

Mereka diizinkan pulang setelah para polisi mengorek informasi sebanyak mungkin dari Aomine dan Kagami tentang korban tersebut. Setelah diteliti, mayat tersebut adalah seorang pria bernama Murasakibara Atsushi yang hendak ditemui oleh Kuroko dan di badannya terdapat tulisan '_try me_'. Menurut kabar, ia telah menghilang dari rumahnya seminggu yang lalu.

Kuroko akhirnya diantar pulang oleh Aomine dan Kagami. Namun ia masih belum tenang hingga terpaksa Aomine meminjam dapur Kuroko untuk membuat coklat panas untuk mereka bertiga. Kagami pun masih mencoba menenangkan Kuroko dan mencoba membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Setelah beberapa jam, usaha mereka pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kuroko mulai tersenyum dan tertawa pada lelucon yang Kagami lontarkan. Aomine tersenyum lega dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka berdua.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam saat ponsel Kuroko berbunyi. Kebetulan Aomine-lah yang berada dekat dengan ponsel Kuroko, ia mengambilnya dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Pertunjukan baru saja dimulai._

_-X_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

**Review, please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tampak seorang pria memasuki ruangan gelap itu lagi. Lelaki yang sama. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja tulisnya lalu berjalan kembali ke arah salah satu sisi dinding setelah menuliskan beberapa patah kata di sebuah kertas._

_Ia kembali menempelkan kertas tersebut dan kembali tersenyum. Melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ruangan itu tak jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali terlihat, hanya bertambah debu saja. Namun, lelaki tersebut tampak tak peduli dan fokus membaca sebuah file di atas meja tulisnya._

_Sesaat ia tampak akan marah, namun ternyata ia hanya tersenyum. Bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiul, tampak tak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia sudah akan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia melihat lagi ke dalam dan tersenyum dengan sinis._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_KUROKO NO BASUKE_**

**_BY TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_RATED : T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_HAPPY READING :)_**

* * *

"Aomine-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Aomine menoleh menghadap Kuroko, "Ah, Tetsu! Aku sedang menulis ulang catatanku. Oh, iya, apa kau menerima pesan dari Akashi?"

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menjawab, Kagami sudah lebih dulu menyapa mereka. Kagami mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kuroko dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pensil lalu tampak serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kagami-kun, apa itu?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran sambil mencoba untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kagami.

Kagami menghela napas lalu memandang Kuroko, "Aku semalam ketiduran gara-gara begadang bersama Aomine. Jadi tugas untuk hari ini lupa untukku kerjakan,"

Kuroko tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dari Kagami, karena tak biasanya Kagami begitu teledor dengan tugas-tugasnya. Namun ia hanya menghela napas mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak mengerjakan apapun.

"Ah, Tetsu, bisa tolong belikan aku _cola_?" Pinta Aomine tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Aku juga!" Kagami pun sama seperti Aomine, tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya. Bisa dibilang, Kagami terlihat lebih fokus pada tugasnya.

Kuroko berjalan ke arah mesin penjual dan membeli minuman untuk mereka bertiga sampai ia merasakan seseorang tengah memerhatikannya. Ia melihat sekeliling namun tak ada satu pun orang yang tengah memandangnya.

_Apa lagi ini,_ pikirnya. Tak ambil pusing, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat Aomine dan Kagami. Jam menunjukan pukul 10 ketika akhirnya Aomine dan Kagami selesai dengan tugasnya masing masing.

Kagami menguap dan merentangkan tubuhnya, "Ah, hari ini melelahkan sekali!"

"Kau benar, Kagami," Aomine mengangguk, " Kapan liburan dimulai?"

"Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi," Jawab Kuroko sambil menyerahkan dua kaleng minuman bersoda ke arah Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami meminum _cola_-nya hingga ada beberapa gadis yang mendatanginya. Melihat gadis-gadis itu histeris di dekatnya, Kagami hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arah mereka.

"Woah! Tetsu hilang!" Aomine kaget setelah sadar kalau Kuroko sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya lagi.

Kagami menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Kuroko?"

Langsung saja, Kagami pamit pada gadis-gadis itu dan pergi bersama Aomine untuk mencari Kuroko. Saat mencari, mereka malah bertemu dengan satu sosok yang membuat mereka sedikit kaget.

"Akashi?" ucap Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Daiki." Balas Akashi dengan senyum sinisnya yang seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun?" Tiba tiba sosok Kuroko sudah ada di sebelah Aomine. Tentu saja itu membuat Kagami dan Aomine merasa kaget.

"Tetsuya," Angguk Akashi dan tetap memberikan senyum sinisnya.

Mereka berempat kembali menuju kantin untuk berbincang bincang. Saat mereka sampai di Kantin, kondisinya sudah sangat sepi. _Mungkin sudah bel masuk, _pikir Kagami.

Akashi melihat keadaan sekitar, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di ujung ruangan. Setelah mereka mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing, mereka tidak bicara sedikitpun. Akashi memandang mereka bertiga lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi?" Tanya Akashi melipat tangannya. Sangat santai.

"Jadi?" Mereka bertiga kompak mengatakannya, bingung karena ucapan Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kudengar kalian berada di tempat kejadian saat mayat Atsushi ditemukan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang menemukannya paling awal?" Lanjut Akashi tanpa memedulikan mimik wajah Kagami, Aomine dan Kuroko yang mulai pucat.

"Akashi-kun, aku lah yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya," Jawab Kuroko dengan suara yang tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan degup jantung yang ia rasakan saat ini. Keringat mulai jatuh dari wajah Kuroko, tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

Akashi hanya tersenyum, dan memandang jari-jari tangannya. Ia kembali memandang mereka bertiga seolah belum puas dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebelumnya telah ia lontarkan.

"Baiklah, kupikir itu cukup membuatmu terkejut, Tetsuya." Akashi kembali tersenyum, "Mungkin mulai minggu depan aku akan pindah ke sekolah ini."

Tentu saja berita ini membuat Kagami dan Aomine terkejut, namun lagi-lagi berbeda dengan Kuroko. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang jam tangannya.

"Ah, aku dengar Kise juga bersekolah di sini?" Tanya Akashi tiba tiba.

"Ya, Kise memang bersekolah disini," kali ini, Kagami lah yang menjawab. Ia mulai tampak seperti Kuroko, tenang.

"Kami beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya di lorong sekolah," Lanjut Aomine sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Tampaknya sekolah di sini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Benarkan, Kagami?" senyum sinis Akashi mulai tampak lagi. Kagami yang merasa diajak ngobrol dengan Akashi pun memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," _kenapa tidak?_

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu yang dipenuhi oleh keheningan, akhirnya Akashi pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pada mereka bertiga. Sebelum berlalu pergi, Akashi kembali menampakan senyum sinisnya yang cukup membuat Aomine, Kuroko dan Kagami was-was.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko yang saat itu sedang membaca sebuah buku kaget ketika seseorang merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang. Setelah sadar itu adalah kelakuan Momoi, ia pun hanya tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Dai-chan mana, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi memandang sekeliling, berharap menemukan Aomine "Tumben tidak kelihatan?"

Kuroko menutup bukunya dan meminum minuman kesukaannya, _milshake_ dengan rasa vanilla, dan menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya sebelum memberi tanda pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

"Aomine-kun sedang main _street ball_ di lapangan dekat sini, Momoi-san." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum, "Mau kuantar?"

Momoi tersenyum dan kembali merangkulnya, "Tentu saja!"

Selama perjalanan, Momoi tampak senang sekali mengobrol dengan Kuroko. Kuroko yang sesekali tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan Momoi pun terdiam sejenak saat ponselnya bergetar.

Ketika menyadari bahwa itu merupakan sebuah pesan masuk, Kuroko segera membukanya. _Seperti yang kuduga,_ pikir Kuroko. Pesan yang masuk itu adalah pesan misterius, pesan yang selalu membuat Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami cemas belakangan ini.

_Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa tersenyum polos seperti itu._

_-X_

Momoi melihat perubahan ekspresi Kuroko dengan sedikit khawatir, "Ada apa, Tetsu-kun?"

Tak ingin menambah rumit, Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Tak lama setelah ittu, sampailah mereka di lapangan basket. Mereka segera menghampiri Aomine dan Kagami yang kebetulan sedang ada di situ juga.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Senyum Aomine yang tampak kelelahan setelah bermain basket, tapi tetap tampak bersemangat.

"Aomine-kun," Angguk Kuroko dan tersenyum, berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kuroko, dari mana saja kau?" Kagami memandang Kuroko. Ternyata Kagami bermain bersama Aomine, ia juga tampak kelelahan seperti Aomine.

"Aku habis membeli _milkshake_," jawab Kuroko menunjukan milkshakenya sebagai bukti.

"Dai-chan, tadi ibumu mencarimu, tuh!" ucap Momoi menghadap Aomine.

Aomine menatapnya balik, "Ah, merepotkan,"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kuroko, kau dengan Kagami tak apa kan?" tanya Aomine dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Kuroko tersenyum tenang, "Aku tak apa, Aomine-kun."

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi ke toko buku dulu." Pamit Momoi dan memeluk Kuroko lagi sebelum pergi. Setelah Momoi dan Aomine tak terlihat lagi, Kagami dan Kuroko pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang.

Awalnya semua tampak normal hingga ada sebuah kegaduhan beberapa meter dari tempat Kagami dan Kuroko berada. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju tempat itu dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan itu merupakan kesalahan. Mereka diam membeku di tempatnya, tak mampu bergerak ataupun bersuara karena _shock_ yang melanda mereka.

"Mo-Momoi...cchi,"

Suara itulah yang menyadarkan Kagami dan Kuroko dari keterkejutannya dan segera memandang sumber suara tersebut. Didapatinya Kise yang tengah memakai baju santai juga terperanjat kaget.

Ternyata yang dilihat oleh mereka bertiga adalah sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa yang beberapa saat lalu tampak ceria. Momoi Satsuki. Kagami tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di temuinya, dan menampar wajahnya berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi. Ia akhirnya sadar kalau usahanya sia-sia. Ini kenyataannya, Momoi Satsuki telah tewas.

Beberapa menit kemudian polisi pun datang. Kuroko dan Kagami memutuskan pulang setelah memberi penjalasan mendasar kepada polisi. Mereka tak berbicara sama sekali, kepala mereka seakan penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus bermunculan di kepala mereka.

Seakan tak sadar dengan waktu yang berlalu, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Kagami. Kagami yang segera sadar pamit pada Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan ke rumahnya dengan pikiran yang menggunung.

Aomine yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya dikagetkan oleh sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya perlahan.

_Kau melewatkan sebuah pertunjukan yang bagus._

_-X_

Di lain pihak, pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan pesan yang diterima Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko pun mendapat sebuah pesan dari pengirim yang sama. Seakan tak memberi waktu berpikir, Kuroko dan Kagami membuka pesannya masing-masing yang berisi sama.

_Bagaimana pertunjukannya? Kalian pasti menikmatinya!_

_-X._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah review dan baca fic ini! Saya masih author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya, Senpaitachi! *bows*.

Review, please! *wink* /plak


End file.
